The Case of the Leering Leech
by Brookester27
Summary: 'Prompted by ForeverABlankPage: Could you do a Triple Treble where Beca gets jealous of the guys (or girls) pursuing Aubrey and Chloe' Rated T for language. And sadly enough, this is extremely short.


**Alright! This was prompted by ForeverABlankPage! Hopefully this turned out okay? And sorry for it being so short... There's only so much you could write about this.**

**Also, I've made another twitter account so I can interact with you guys more often, considering my parents stalk my personal account so I can't really do anything with it. You can find it brookesterhuh and my picture thing is the same as my icon on here. I look forward to it.**

* * *

Beca had always known that her girlfriends were undeniably beautiful, which was obviously one of the many perks of dating Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. But, of course, dating two beauties included one little thing that didn't sit well with Beca.

_The staring._

No matter where the three of them were, Beca would always find some frat boy or busty girl leering at either of her girlfriend's assets. It pissed the brunette off to no end and strangely enough, the blonde and redhead were completely oblivious to it all. Which made the brunette even more pissed off at the blatant staring.

And one encounter with a 'leering leech', as Beca likes to call them, was just a bit too much for the small brunette.

* * *

"Come on, babe, you need to stop ogling that dress. I'm sure the store owner doesn't want drool all over his items."

Chloe whirled around to point a finger into Beca's face. "You shush it, Midget."

"It'll take some bribery," Beca said with a smirk.

Aubrey rolled her eyes from beside her two girlfriends as Chloe teasingly leaned in close to Beca's face as if she had the intention of the kissing the brunette, only to pull away at the last second. A pout immediately fell over Beca's features; her stormy blue eyes watching the redhead turn back to the dress on the rack. Aubrey stepped up beside Chloe to look through all the dresses as well.

"Fine," Beca stated. "I guess I'll just go to the lingerie section then…" Not a single reaction from the two. "Damn, tough crowd."

The brunette finally plopped onto a nearby bench and gazed uninterestingly around the store. Her brow furrowed when she noticed a teenage boy a couple rows down who 'happened' to be leering at Chloe's ass (the boy was also crouched behind an underwear rack, only adding to his creepiness). The all-too-familiar of jealousy brewed in the pit of Beca's stomach.

Beca grumbled a few obscenities under her breath as she stood and circled around behind the boy. She was sick and tired of all the staring and leering and –disgustingly enough – all the drooling. When she was standing behind the perverted teenager, she tapped at her chin, thinking of some way to get back at him for leering at her girlfriends.

Thinking that nothing else would work, she simply smacked the kid upside the head. He lurched forward before standing up and whirling around to face Beca. He was nearly a whole foot taller than the brunette, but Beca honestly didn't care.

"What the hell was that, woman!" the boy demanded.

"You do know that staring at a woman's ass while she's shopping is pretty fucking creepy, right?" Beca replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's it matter to you what I'm doing?"

"Well, first of all, that's my girlfriend."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Beca, babe, where did you go?"

Beca smirked smugly at the boy in front of her before leaning around him. "Over here, Chlo."

Aubrey and Chloe rounded the underwear rack, both of them raising an eyebrow at the sight of Beca and the boy. "Who's this?"

"Some asshole who thought it'd be a good idea to watch you guys from behind this rack of…lavishing…underwear," Beca answered, eyeing several pairs of lacy thongs on the shelf as she spoke.

Aubrey made a face. "That's sick." The blonde grabbed Chloe's and Beca's arms and started to drag them away from the teenager. Beca proudly raised her free arm into the air, middle finger clearly visible.

One leering leech down, several thousand more to go.

* * *

**Yeah, hopefully it's not too horrible. **


End file.
